Dios ayúdame
by Lauti
Summary: Atención: este Crackfinc es irreal y grotesco, las actitudes de los personajes son excéntricas perversiones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer. OoC. Lemmon. Rapefic. Incest.


**Advertencia. Este crackfinc tiene alusiones a: Temas sexuales. Uso de licor y drogas. Incesto. Parafilias (Pedofilia, Hematofilia, Odaxelagnia, Crematofilia). Conflicto edípico. Conflictos psicológicos. Lenguaje vulgar. Sangre y violencia. Sadismo y fetichismo (Coprofagia, Antropofagia).  
><strong>**Para ser exactos. (Me gusta ser exacta, aunque creo que algo se me escapa...) Lees bajo tu responsabilidad, quedas advertido/a.**

**Este experimento de escritura con finales alternativos (Pa' todos los gustos, diría yo. Sí, me siento muy "a lo Amnesia, a lo Resident Evil, o a lo Silent Hill" lo que prefieras :P), surgió luego de una conversación que involucro a los personajes y que al otro día (Por casualidades de la vida) sonara uno de mis temas musicales favoritos (A ver si lo adivinas entre lineas, aunque las posibilidades son bajas, esta artista norte americana es poco conocida) y me diera la base para desarrollar esta pequeña historia.**

**Como declarada amante de los detalles, me encantan los textos llenos de estos, al igual que desarrollar los míos de la misma manera, pero, siendo cociente del tipo de audiencia que puede llegar a leerme en este sitio, prefiero reservarme los detalles extremadamente gráficos, procurando no caer en lo demasiado grotesco, eso lo dejo al nivel de corrupción de cada mente.**

* * *

><p>Cartman caminaba de regreso a su infierno personal. "Dios ayúdame", pidió al sentarse sobre la acera frente a la puerta de su casa. Cerró sus ojos. Pensó en su madre.<p>

Ella entró a la habitación en medio de su ducha, asaltando abruptamente la cortina de la bañera le descubrió, asustado él, la contemplo con mirada angustiada, se encontraba desnuda también y por esa típica expresión en el rostro deducía su estado alterado por el crack y el licor. Le quiso ofrecer una toalla que traía en la mano, pero con torpe propósito se precipitó hacia adelante, por lo que su hijo tuvo que sujetarla por los hombros para evitar un accidente de gravedad.

– Ups… –comentó, luego comenzó a reír abrazada al regazo de su hijo, busco mirarle, a él no le gustaba su expresión, sus ojos también reían y danzaban desorbitados fijándose a la vez minuciosamente en cada detalle de su cara.

– Amá, ten más cuidado. –le pidió, enredando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y con la otra mano cerró el grifo, luego tomó la toalla que aún seguía sosteniendo Liane y cubriendo sus vergüenzas busco salir de la bañera, aferrándola por su costado, mientras que ella buscaría aferrarlo pasando el brazo adyacente sobre sus hombros.

– Eres una persona diferente. –comentaba mientras era llevada hasta su habitación– Has crecido, mi pequeño querubín. –en cuanto entraron al cuarto, como era de esperarse, estaba vuelto un fiasco, seguramente había pasado todo el día de juerga teniendo sexo como una descocida con cualquier desconocido que hubiese encontrado la noche anterior, y ahora se sentía hecha una porquería al ser abandonada, nuevamente.  
>Cartman ciertamente es el único que nunca la abandona, aunque ya no lo pueda disfrazar de cartero y hacerlo bailar y cantar frente a ella y su compañero sexual mientras ellos copulaban y fumaban crack para entretenerse, ahora su forma de compañía era…– Amorcito, tu cuerpo. –susurró en cuanto la sentó sobre las sabanas revolcadas– Pareces otra persona, –su voz se quebró un poco, Cartman quiso separarse, pero su madre le sujeto por la muñeca, y aunque simplemente él podía ganarle en fuerza, hacerle un quite de ese modo solo le causaría un dolor profundo, ayudando en nada a la situación– No… por favor… no me dejes. –suplicó ahora con esa mirada desesperada– Siéntate conmigo, mi pequeño caramelito. ¿Sí? –le sonríe con dulzura a pesar de sus ojos contraídos por las acaudaladas lagrimas que se había precipitado en tan poco tiempo, él solo suspiro y paso a sentarse junto a ella quien sonreía infinitamente complacida– Sabes, y con esa leve seña de bozo… me recuerdas cada vez más a tu padre… –con sus dedos recorrió la zona mencionada y luego los tersos labios abultados de su muchacho– y… no entiendo que me sucede… –los beso con premura durante varios minutos– Pero no importa. Tú sigues siendo mi hijo hermoso, mi bebe, mi pancito de almíbar. ¿Verdad? –le contemplo expectante. La pregunta sobraba, pero de una u otra manera siempre era reiterada, a forma de recordar algo, como un pacto entre los dos.<p>

– Mm-hm. –masculló en respuesta.

– Y estamos juntos de nuevo y para siempre, ¿verdad corazón? –volvió a besarlo.

– Mm-hm. –respondió en medio del beso, al cual empezaba a corresponder de manera tardía, contribuyendo a la caricia y de esta manera no hacerla sentir mal, pues después podría llegar a pensar que se encontraba a disgusto o incómodo, y lidiar con una madre "arrepentida" era peor, solía ponerse violenta contra ella misma llegado el caso, por lo que así era mejor, llegaría la mañana y no se comentaría nada sobre el tema. Empezó a descender con besos por el cuello y sus manos por el pecho, una se queda masajeando su tetilla, otra sigue su camino hasta encontrarse con la mano de su hijo que sostenía la toalla, retirándola con suavidad busco animar su miembro.

– Olvidemos lo pasado, ya estoy aquí. –los ojos de Cartman se llenaron de lágrimas– No…no… Mi amor, no estés triste... Mira, tu bomberito está feliz de verme. –le sonríe, pero éste empieza a sollozar– Ay mi pobre bebito, no llores, dile a mami qué pasó.

– Emmm... no te preocupes… tan solo… fue… un día duro… –como él mismo comenzaba a sentirse– en el cole…

– Ouwww… mami te va a hacer sentir mejor. ¿Sí, mi cielo?

– Mm-hm. –tendiéndolo sobre su espalda, se ubicó sobre él para comenzar con su labor, colocándole protección, no se preocupaba por un embarazo accidental, ya que debido a su promiscuidad se hizo esterilizar años atrás, pero era preciso no contagiarlo con alguna gonorrea de enfermedad venérea con las que solía juguetear. Después de un rato de trabajo en solitario, empezó a sentirse urgida.

– Ámame Eric, por favor. –le susurró al oído.

– Siempre… lo hago… má. –sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo como siempre lo hacían, tímido pero cariñoso. Increíblemente encantador para ella.

– Y eres… el único. –se inclinó y beso su frente, mientras que él se adentraba y le daba marcha al mambo del colchón.

Y esto era más que cierto. Todo lo que tenía Liane era a Eric. En su juventud, perdida en sus vicios encontró a Scott, con quien trato de formar una vida, pero éste le terminaría abandonando con Eric en camino. Fue rechazada también por su familia ante este embarazo inesperado. Trato de abortarlo varias veces con pendejadas caseras que encontraba en internet, cosa que nunca habría de confesarle, y de alguna manera Eric siempre se la lío para seguir con vida.

Fue esta pequeña vida quien trajo una nueva luz de esperanza y felicidad a su vida, por lo que ella se las apaño para sacar a su único hijo adelante, mientras era rechazada por la sociedad en ciertos aspectos al ser una madre soltera, pero lucho con uñas y dientes para que a su hijo no le faltase nada, entretanto lidiaba también con sus adicciones, las cuales nunca pensó en superar, solo en controlarlas mejor, las necesitaba, ya que era lo que le quedaba para "escapar" en las noches de soledad y abandono por parte de los muchos pretendientes que llego a tener, y que siempre buscaban follársela y la terminaban dejando a un lado, como también sus supuestas amistades, o tan siquiera llamadas vecinas, nunca la llegaban a invitar a las cenas, ya que se debía asistir "en pareja", no le tenían en cuenta para algo más que no fuera llamarle la atención respecto a la actitud de su hijo.

Pero ella nunca pretendió corregirlo, lo amaba simplemente como era, en cambio lo achuchaba y mimaba más, pues era la única persona en su mundo a quien amaba profundamente y por quien se preocupaba, en el fondo creía que debido a sus intentos de aborto, muchas de las cosas que se llegó a tomar, le habían afectado, y por eso era como era, pero con tal de que también él le demostrara esa misma actitud de cariño hacia ella en contadas ocasiones, era infinitamente feliz.

Los jadeos de su muy querido le devolvieron a la realidad. Al parecer estaba por culminar. Así que ella hizo ese movimiento especial con sus caderas para darle un mayor énfasis, provocando en el chico de catorce años uno de los placeres más grandes pudiese experimentar a su corta edad. Desconectándolo de la realidad por un instante. Mandándolo a volar por las nubes permitiéndole relajarse momentáneamente. Y después un pesado sueño se cernía sobre él, o eso aparentaba, por lo que simplemente la abrazaba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

– Ya paso… estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Eric. Mi Eric. –fue lo último que escucho aquella última noche que estuvo con su madre– Te amo. –esta dulce palabra, este exótico recuerdo era lo último que le quedaba de su madre.

Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que la puerta principal.

– Eh, cerdito, entra antes de que te pateé el culo. –vociferó Scott en la entrada.

– Maldición. –replicó Cartman haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para obligarse a obedecer, o las consecuencias por parte del asqueroso pelirrojo con estúpidas pecas podrían ser fatales.

– ¿Creíste que te quedarías sin tu dosis diaria? –inquirió al detenerle por la muñeca al cruzar la puerta.

– ¡No me toques! –se sacudió el agarre de la misma mano causante de erradicar el brillo en los ojos de su preciada madre.

– Es inevitable, –azotó la puerta y se giró rápido contra él, aferrándole por los brazos, Cartman se resistió– deberías dejar de resistirte. –le empujo contra las escaleras, éste tuvo que buscar responder rápido para no terminar golpeándose la cabeza.

– Bastardo. –le miró con el más profundo odio.

– Ouh… –se ubicó sobre el presionándole contra las salientes de los peldaños, sujetándole por las muñecas con ambas manos y por la entrepierna con una rodilla, donde presionaba más cuando pretendía algún movimiento para liberarse– Yo quería verte sangrar. –comentó y de un cabezazo le puso a sangrar por la nariz, desestabilizándolo, movía su cabeza de lado a otro, alejando su sangre del alcance de la lengua de su muy sádico medio-hermano. Y es que como no iba a quedar bien loco luego de que su, ahora favorita víctima, le hiciera comer a sus propios padres, y le obligara a quedar humillado frente a su banda preferida en todo el mundo.  
>Como no pudo acceder a la fuente directa de sangre, se fue por los hilos que ya corrían por su cuello, atacando su manzana de adán con fervor, inclinándose más, en consecuencia hundiendo más su rodilla, al tiempo que le mordía. Las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en los parpados de Cartman, no le quería dar la satisfacción de escúchalo quejándose y sollozando, siempre buscaba aguantar lo que más pudiera, pero Scott siempre encontraría creativas maneras de quebrarlo y saborear sus lágrimas– Sabes que me puedo detener. –replicó mirándole fijamente– Solo tienes que rogar. –movió en seco la rodilla, haciendo a Cartman doblar de dolor.<p>

– ¡AHG!... ¡Come verga de puta! ¡Traga leche chupa culo! –le escupió, el otro alcanzó a girar un tanto la cara, ya se lo esperaba, conocía cada uno de sus movimientos, era por esto que Cartman no conseguía deshacerse de él.

– ¡HAHAHA!... ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Comer verga? No estaba pensando en eso para la cena, pero ya que insistes...

– ¡Suéltame maldita vagina mierd- agh!… –un puñetazo en el estómago le sacó el aire.

– Mucho cuidado con esa boquita al referirte a mí, cerdo hijo de puta, –tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta le puso en pie, se la quitó y la dejo caer– no me hagas que te la reviente. ¿Me entiendes? Maricón. –preguntó sosteniéndole por el cuello de la camiseta, el susodicho asintió. Le encaminó por la sala hasta la cocina pateándole constantemente en el culo haciéndole caer, colocándole en pie de nuevo, y repitiendo la acción hasta llegar a su destino.

– "Dios, ayúdame. No veo cómo puedo vivir de esta manera." –pensó entre forcejeos y golpes, Scott consiguió quitarle la camiseta desgarrándola, después le tomo por los brazos hacia atrás y le ajusto unas esposas. Ahora el victimario era más libre de hacer lo que le apeteciera– "Él me está tocando… ¡No quiero que me toque!" –girándose rápido alcanzó a propinarle una rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero esto solo hizo que se enfureciera y excitara más– "Dios ayúdame. Créeme, esto no es lo que quería." –su cuerpo ya se removía completamente desnudo sobre el frío suelo de la cocina– "Pero no… no lo puedo dejar… él me tiene." –su interior se contraía de dolor ante una salvaje penetración, su espíritu se quebraba, más y más, mientras, trataba de fijarse a un punto del techo ante la constante sacudida de sus alrededores, con la mirada perdida solo alcazaba a implorar– "Dios… ¿No brillarías en mi dirección… me brindarías tu protección… y me ayudarías?..."

– ¡AAHH! –bramó Scott alcanzando su "objetivo". Cartman quedo petrificado, esperando una respuesta divina– Oh… no te sientas mal, dime, ¿cómo puedo hacerte sentir mejor? –tomó el miembro de su medio-hermano entre sus manos, empezando a llenarlo de afables caricias mientras tarareaba una animada canción y Cartman apretaba sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de contener sus lágrimas y sollozos, en vano, el asco, la ira, el odio, la impotencia, la frustración, todo tipo de emociones y sentimientos putrefactos le llenaban.

– "Si soy culpable o no… ya no importa, ¿verdad?... pero es gracioso, si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que me he arrepentido del pecado y he cometido el mismo crimen… hoy estaría sentado en la cima del mundo." –el pelirrojo quiso obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos en cuanto su cuerpo expulsara la semilla, sosteniéndole brusco por la mandíbula, juntando sus narices, una mirada directa a la otra mientras sonreía macabro, Cartman cerró los ojos, por lo que Scott le abofeteó para despertarle, pero el otro se reusaba– "Dios… Dios ayúdame, así solo tal vez..." –su cuerpo cedió– "... aprenderé a ayudarme a mí mismo... Háblame, no me abandones." –sintió como su agresor se alejó, continuó con los ojos cerrados, deseando que tomo fuera una maldita pesadilla, queriendo despertar alejado de tanta mierda, viviendo en un mundo alterno con futuro prometedor, pero un ardor insoportable se cernió sobre su pecho, obligándole a abrir los ojos de inmediato.

– ¡AH! –se revolcó rompiendo el contacto del metal caliente y su piel. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado concentrado en sus pensamientos, Scott aprovecho para tomar el encendedor de la cocina, dejarlo con la mecha encendida hasta que el metal que recubre la cabeza de éste se calentara lo suficiente como para procurar una quemadura controlada.

– ¡HAHAHAHA! –la expresión de Scott con cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más macabra.

– "El ésta quemándome…" –le miro desconcertado, luego trato de mirar su pecho, alcanzó a notar las ampollas que crecían justo en el centro de su pecho. Volvió los ojos hacia Scott, mientras seguía retrocediendo buscando salir de la cocina, alejarse, acabar con esto– "Esto es una prueba… ¿verdad?... bien, pues lanza tus piedras, haz el daño, ¡El peor y el mejor!... todo el mundo se cree un juez, pero esto no se compra con lo que me hago a mí mismo cuando no estabas, maldito idiota… Dios… ¿No brillarías en mi dirección, me brindarías tu protección y me ayudarías? Responde, por favor."

– Al parecer esto te hace reaccionar. –replicó y volvió a encender el mechero.

– "Esta es la señal… este es el brillo que estaba esperando." –concluyó Cartman, mirando aterrorizado la flama, siguió retrocediendo, tenía que llegar hasta la sala, hasta su chaqueta, esa sería la solución… Scott le siguió caminando en cuclillas atemorizándolo acercándole peligrosamente la flama a la piel, en medio de la sala la apago y volvió a clavársela en el pecho, pero aprisionándole contra el piso con la otra mano para que así no pudiera escaparse.

– ¡AAAHHH! –se arqueo de la espalda en cuando todo contacto se rompió. Sus lágrimas y sollozos ahora eran incontenibles, pero siguió moviéndose hasta alcanzar estar cerca de las escaleras y de su chaqueta, ese era su objetivo, Scott continuo siguiéndole también, sonriendo igual de divertido.

– Bueno… es tu elección. –le recordó.

– "No me hagas elegir… tengo mucho que perder… ¡No me hagas elegir! ¡Tengo tantas malditas cosas que perder!" –se dijo a sí mismo, mientras contemplaba el fuego que bailaba divertido también, como la mirada de su medio-hermano.

– Como quieras… –replicó y lamiéndose los labios, le sostuvo y volvió a clavar el metal sobre su fina piel.

– ¡Nooo! –pidió removiendo su cabeza– ¡Basta! –pero fue en vano. Ya tenía un bonito conjunto de quemaduras, que formaban tres puntos denotando un triangulo en el centro de su pecho.

– ¡Esooo! ¡Grita puta! ¡Ruega! ¡Pide piedad!

– ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no más!... Lo siento. Piedad… ya no me lastimes más... –replicó lastimero.

– Muy bien. –dejo el encendedor de lado, pero paso a volver a jugar con su medio-hermano favorito. Mordió su pecho evitando las zonas laceradas, éstas las beso de forma suave, ardían, luego empezó a subir por su cuello, mejillas, antes de llegar a sus labios conectó sus miradas un momento, los ojos del otro lucia tranquilos para sorpresa de Scott, y todavía más fue su sorpresa cuando Cartman aproximó sus labios buscando besarle frenético, éste correspondió con lujuria, pasaron unos minutos– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora lo quieres? –preguntó con descaro.

– Mm-hm.

– ¿De veras?... ¿Síndrome de Estocolmo?

– Yo… supongo que uno se termina acostumbrado… y al final… –se mordió su labio inferior– terminar deseándolo. ¿Por qué crees que volvía? ¿De verdad crees que me importa una mierda lo que le hicieras a mis amigos si te llegabas a enterar que te delataba con ellos?... ¿No crees que eso hubiera sido lo primero que hubiera hecho luego de lo de aquella noche?... –Scott se quedó pensándolo un rato. Tenía razón, ya llevaban los últimos par de meses viviendo de esta manera, sus amenazas no había necesidad de hacerlas seguido, lo más lógico hubiese sido esperar una reacción pronta, pero al contrario, ahora parecía estar a gusto con este tipo de situaciones, incluso en los encuentros anteriores el actual se venía mostrando más complaciente.

– Bien, pero igualmente no te pienso soltar, chupa vergas.

– ¿Y quién está diciendo que lo hagas?

– Perfecto. –volvió a la faena. Cartman se dejó guiar contribuyendo con lo que pudiera, necesario para ganar un poco de confianza.

– "Dios, ayúdame. Porque estoy contigo, y con tu espíritu. Porque estoy contigo, y con tu espíritu." –se repetía una y otra vez. Terminado todo, Scott lo liberó de las esposas y le dejo allí tendido sobre el piso, compadeciéndose un poco le tiro la chaqueta que le pertenecía encima, Cartman se envolvió en está tomando una posición fetal.

Al rato se escucharon los pasos de Scott destinados a la salida de la casa. Se detuvo a contemplar su entretenimiento una vez más ante de retirarse, Cartman le aferro por el tobillo, como implorando que se quedara.

– Oouuhh… ¿Qué quieres cerdito? ¿Un besito de despedida? –preguntó cínico.

– Mm-hm. –asintió. Scott sonrió y se puso en cuclillas, a lo que Cartman se inclinaba apoyado sobre su antebrazo.

– Muy bien mariquita. –empezaron a besarse.

Cartman con precaución direccionó una mano hacia su cuello, buscando profundizar más el beso, Scott siempre permanecía alerta a cualquier señal de peligro contra su integridad, pero se confió de la desnudez y el abandono de su contraparte, por lo que también le aferro por el cuello y luego enterró sus dedos en los cabellos castaños para tirar de estos, a lo que Cartman empezaría a gemir, haciendo que el otro se confiara y concentrara en el juego de dominación en el baile de las lenguas, distracción suficiente para que Cartman con su otra mano, que había dejado entrever medio asomada por fuera de la chaqueta, se adentrara un poco, tomara la jeringa, saliera con esta, y la clavara directa en su cuello, impulsando su contenido de un golpe.

Scott salto hacia atrás cayendo sobre sus nalgas, aferrándose el cuello que sentía arder como acero al fuego. Le miro con odio, quiso ponerse en pie para patearlo hasta sacarle todas las vísceras y acabar con esta pequeña plaga de una vez por todas, pero termino cayendo de narices al suelo junto a Cartman, quien empezó a sonreír complacido y con un esfuerzo extra, moviéndose sobre sus rodillas y manos, busco dentro de la chaqueta del otro el par de esposas y las llaves.

– "Tengo que atarlo, pero, ¿dónde?... a los soportes de madera del pasamano, podría romperlo; dejarlo así, a fuerza podría escapar… La columna del sótano. Allí." –pensó, afortunadamente el sótano estaba cerca, solo tenía que arrastrar el cuerpo un poco y echarlo a rodar escaleras abajo, con eso tendría otro rato para estar dormido, aprovechó para buscar sus ropas, a pesar de que cada movimiento le rompiera el alma, se acomodó sus jeans y su chaqueta roja, junto unos instrumentos que le sirvieran, antes de bajar al sótano y proceder con su plan– "Dios ayúdame."

Pero qué más le podría hacer a este joven aparte de ya haberle hecho comer a sus propios padres, tan solo por quitarle poco más de dieciséis dólares. ¿Qué le podría hacer ahora? Luego de que le hubiera quitado lo más preciado en su mundo, su madre, ¿qué podría hacerle?...

– "Dios ayúdame." –le hizo comerse sus heces con los restos de su propio semen– "Dios ayúdame." –le hizo comerse su propia carne tasajeada del abdomen– "Dios ayúdame." –le inmovilizó las piernas rompiéndole las articulaciones con una maza– "Dios ayúdame." –le subió sus brazos para clavarle las manos a la columna con una pistola automática– "Dios ayúdame." –le violó con una de las botellas de cerveza que se estaba tomando mientras esperaba que llegara para abusar de él– "Dios ayúdame." –le desgarró la piel de las extremidades con un serrucho– "Dios ayúdame." –le desfiguró la cara a punta de puñetazos– "Dios ayúdame." –y para finalizar sus acciones le propino siete puñaladas en el torso– Dios ayúdame. Ayúdame. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! ¡AYÚDAME! –se repitió gritando fuera de control con cada cuchillada.

El metal ensangrentado golpeo el suelo. Se retiró con manos temblorosas luego de dejarle como un colador, había tomado su vida, se lo merecía por ley del Talión, un alma por otra, aunque ese era su propio destino, consiguió intercambiar los papeles, pero ahora más almas retumbaban en el fondo de su conciencia. Había sido la causa de la muerte, directa o indirecta, de su familia de sangre más cercana y no tan cercana, sus propios padres y su hermano. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras caminaba buscando salir del sótano y de la casa. Caminó en la noche fría en medio de la carretera sin un rumbo dijo, no tenía a donde ir, pues su abuela, el ser más allegado a él luego de su madre, tampoco vivía, como él mismo en este momento, vivía… pero no vivía.

"¿Ahora qué?" se preguntó. Miro al cielo y recordó, "¿No brillaras en mi dirección…", algo tras suyo irradio, tanto que pudo ver la extensión de su sombra, se giró, la luz brillaba con intensidad, abrió sus brazos a lo que venía. Pasó un camión de carga pesada, y se llevó su vida.

Fin 1.

* * *

><p>"¿Ahora qué?" se preguntó. Miro al cielo y recordó, "¿No brillaras en mi dirección…", algo tras suyo irradio, tanto que pudo ver la extensión de su sombra, se giró, la luz brillaba con intensidad, abrió sus brazos a lo que venía, el chirrido de los frenos actuando sobre el pavimento le aturdió, contrajo con fuerza el ceño y sus ojos esperando el golpe final, pero solo le llego el aroma de las llantas quemadas por la fricción súbita contra el asfalto.<p>

– ¡¿Qué chingados te pasa escuincle?! –preguntó enfadado el conductor asomándose por la ventanilla.

– Disculpe Señor. ¿Uste hacia dónde va? –contrarresto acercándose un poco para encararle. Lucia buena gente, después de todo, había evitado atropellarle, quizás podría confiar en él.

– Pa'llá –señaló hacia adelante– México.

– ¿Me lleva?

– Como voy a llevar a un escuincle lleno de sangre, seguro te está buscando la pinche chota.

– Es mi propia sangre, un asesino me está persiguiendo, tengo que salir de este pueblo, por favor. –mintió, el señor se quedó observándolo mientras lo meditaba.

– ¿Y cómo sé que no eres tú el asesino serial?

– Mire, mire. –descubrió su pecho mostrándole las heridas en su torso– El muy puto me quemo con un encendedor. –el conductor hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver las todas las laceraciones en el torso del pequeño, era imposible que él mismo se hubiera hecho algo así– puede revisar, –empezó a quitarse la chaqueta por completo, y se palpo por fuera los bolsillos de los jeans para crear un eco vacío– no tengo armas ni na' Compadre, ayude a un hermano.

– Ta bien. Órale pues, sube. Muévete. –Cartman corrió cojeando a ocupar el puesto del copiloto.

– Gracias señor. –se acomodó de nuevo la chaqueta.

– Por nada. –empezó a conducir. Pasados unos kilómetros, en los cuales Cartman había permanecido observando perdido por la ventanilla– ¡Eh!... ¿Tienes hambre escuincle? –le saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Sí! –respondió automáticamente.

– Ten. –le alcanzo un taco envuelto en papel aluminio. Cartman de inmediato lo devoró.

Era oportuna la situación que se le presentaba, ahora podría desaparecer, obtener otra identidad, empezar en otro lugar, olvidar su vida pasada, y quizás empezar a construir un futuro distinto.

Fin 2.

* * *

><p>"¿Ahora qué?" se preguntó. Miro al cielo y recordó, "¿No brillaras en mi dirección…", algo tras suyo irradio, tanto que pudo ver la extensión de su sombra, se giró, la luz brillaba con intensidad, abrió sus brazos a lo que venía, pasó un camión sonando el claxon con fervor, Cartman alcanzó a hacerse a un lado respirando con dificultad.<p>

Siguió caminando entre las sombras hasta la madrugada, había llegado al lago, contemplo lo que sería su último amanecer, pasado un largo periodo de tiempo, con la mirada en el suelo busco por el sitio una piedra que tuviera algo de filo, luego se adentró en las gélidas aguas, pero apenas si se inmutó, no sentía nada, ni emociones, ni sentimientos, ni amor, ni odio, ni mucho menos el dolor que se experimentaría normalmente al abrirse verticalmente las venas, fue entonces cuando permitió que la nostalgia le llenara, se dejó llevar flotando de espaldas sobre el agua, fluyendo sobre la mezcla del agua y la sangre, el frío le acogió hasta el fondo de sus entrañas, le despidió la más hermosa vista de un cielo claro, profundo, y brillante, como la luz que pedía le iluminara.

Fin 3.

* * *

><p>"¿Ahora qué?" se preguntó. Miro al cielo y recordó, "¿No brillaras en mi dirección…", algo tras suyo irradio, tanto que pudo ver la extensión de su sombra, se giró, la luz brillaba con intensidad, abrió sus brazos a lo que venía, que pasó y lo mando a volar por los aires, aterrizando inconsciente sobre el asfalto.<p>

– ¡Woah!... –el carro particular piso los frenos, deteniéndose a unos metros– ¿Qué carajos fue eso? –preguntó Kyle con una mirada atónita a sus padres, quienes por estar discutiendo no venían prestando la atención suficiente a la carretera, confiados de igual manera a la soledad de estas a esa ahora de la noche.

– No lo sé, iré a revisar. Esperen aquí. –dijo Gerald. El frío se coló en el breve lapso que la puerta del auto se abrió. Kyle quiso enterarse de lo sucedido mirando por la ventana trasera del auto pero para cuando se dio la vuelta la figura de su padre se lo impedía, y éste se horrorizo al denotar la pequeña figura humana tendida sobre el pavimento– Oh por Moisés… –se llevó las manos a la boca que se quedó completamente abierta. Se arrodillo junto a este, para comprobar sus signos vitales, seguía respirando levemente, giro su cabeza hacia el auto– ¡Sheila!... ¡Sheila! –gritó, de inmediato esta se bajó y corrió hasta su esposo.

– ¿Qué ocurre queri- ¡AAAHHH! –gritó ahogada.

– Rápido, llama una ambulancia. –esta se quedó pasmada contemplando la figura de Eric Cartman– ¡Sheila! –grito de nuevo Gerald, le miro consternada– Rápido. –sin más se dio vuelta y corrió hasta el auto, abrió la puerta y tomo el celular del panel.

– Mamá, ¿qué sucede? –inquirió Kyle, pero Sheila se concentraba para que sus dedos temblorosos marcaran bien las teclas– ¿Mamá? –se llevó el auricular al oído, y salió del auto mirando en dirección al incidente.

– ¿Sí?... Necesitamos una ambulancia por favor…

– ¿Ambulancia? ¿Atropellamos a alguien? –preguntó pero su madre estaba ocupada dando la locación. Trato de observar a través de la ventana pero su padre seguía estorbando, por lo que en un acto de adrenalina, abrió la puerta en un movimiento y salió corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su madre, en cuanto comprobó sus sospechas, se sintió terrible, pero este sentimiento le fue llenando todavía más cuando empezó a reconocerle– ¿Cartman?... –se mandó las manos a la cabeza, su padre le miro y le dejo continuar, se arrodillo junto a él, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos– Oh por Dios… –replicó, extendió sus manos hacia él con cuidado.

– No lo toques Kyle. –mandó– Él está bien, no debemos moverlo, sería peligroso, hay que esperar a los paramédicos. –el chico obedeció. Sheila se quedó cuidando de Ike que estaba profundamente dormido en el asiento de atrás, se hallaba enfermo y de hecho iban camino al hospital por lo que la ambulancia no tardo demasiado en llegar. Los paramédicos hicieron lo que les corresponde con extremo cuidado, enderezaron su cuerpo, inmovilizaron su cuello, lo ubicaron en la camilla, y lo subieron a la ambulancia. Kyle observo toda la escena completamente desconcertado– Eric… –susurró al verlo ingresar al vehículo, apretó su propio pecho con sus puños contraídos uno sobre el otro, al instante las puertas se cerraron y partieron. Gerald le invitó a volver al auto y continuaron su camino.

Fin 4...?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esto es todo. Espero les haya gus... (no, no puedo decir "<strong>gustado" <strong>¿a quien le va a gustar toda la mierda que les haces imaginar? *paranoia*...) Em... les haya parecido diferente (?)**

**Para los que de pronto descubriesen la canción (no diré el nombre porque soy muy paranoica con mis canciones favoritas) entre los pensamientos de Cartman... come here you precious rat of plague, let me play with you forever and ever. xOXo. Hope you won't be mad at me for using that song as an inspiration, but I think I used it with due respect.**

**Y para los que han llegado hasta aquí y siguen mis demás historias, voy a tomarme un receso, este crack me frito el cerebro, **_(Que me corten la cabeza, si no me funciona.) _**necesito tiempo para hacer reset y volver a empezar a jugar.  
>Aunque el final 4 queda abierto para una posible secuela en un segundo capitulo que publicaría aquí mismo y que seria el final. Vamos a ver.<strong>

**Parte de la inspiración: en una noche tranquila me asome al balcón y me toco ver como un taxi levantaba a un chico en la calle frente de mi casa, el taxi se voló y yo corrí a socorrer al chico y llamar una ambulancia, afortunadamente no le paso nada grave solo se reventó un poco, mientras que yo termine con las manos temblandomen más que una gelatina, lo cual me hizo reflexionar, yo creyéndome tan "machita" al jugar videojuegos violentos y ver películas y mierdas del mismo estilo, ese tipo de escenas PFF! Me la paso por los huevos (sí, los huevesillos que tengo en mis ovarios, haha, eso me hace sentir "a lo Aliens" y me encanta :3)... Pero a la hora de la verdad, que hijueputa susto tan marica el que me dio, pero al menos pude responder y no me pasme... mucho...**

**– Off with her head. –said the Queen of Hearts.**

**– Esperen... ¿qué? –repliqué confundida.**

**– OFF WITH HER HEAD! –she demands.**

**– No. Pero si ya perdí mi cabeza... figurativamente... –traté de defenderme y liberarme del agarre del guardia carta de diamantes.**

****– **I know, and that was fine darling. But now, you're going to lose it literally, 'cause that freaky thing you've wrote. It's distasteful. **–**she wrinkled face in a gesture of displeasure.**

****– **Pero los lectores pueden pensar diferente. **–golpearon mis pies obligándome a arrodillarme para estampar mi cabeza contra el tronco de madera ensangrentado****–**** Si ellos dejan reviews pueden salvarme el pescuezo. **¿Verdad? ****–pregunté mirándola esperanzada, ella me contemplo algo entristecida, como si en verdad le doliera lo que estaba por hacer, pero su imagen se desvaneció en cuando ****Pyramid Head hizo su entrada interrumpiendo nuestro contacto visual, mis ojos se llenaron de angustia ante el resplandor del largo cuchillo****–Oh... mierda.******

****–** I don't care anyway. Now... **OFF WITH HER HEAD! **OFF WITH HER HEAD! ****OFF WITH HER HEAD! ****–she cried stomping the floor.**********

****– **NOOO... **–**el filo me silencio. Solo quedo de mí el eco momentáneo de mi voz. **

**(Si te agrado y a la vez no este crackfinc, habré cumplido con mi propósito... y perdí mi cabeza en el proceso...)**

******South Park y sus personajes © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.******


End file.
